


Chikara's

by jedi_elizabeth



Series: Freezing Heat. [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Have some ennotana tho, Im finally posting again, M/M, Unrequited Love, hahaha, im terrible, poor Ennoshita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_elizabeth/pseuds/jedi_elizabeth
Summary: Chikara might have been made of ice But Tanaka Ryuunosuke was an inferno.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarissaThePanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarissaThePanda/gifts), [DrSlothenstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSlothenstein/gifts).



> Lol I haven't posted in forever. Many of you might be wondering about my Kyouhaba series. I am too. I'm just not feeling it lately. I might continue if I get the motivation. ANYWAY have some fluffy EnnoTana. :3

Tanaka Ryunnosuke was... interesting, to say the least.  
  
Chikara was a pretty reserved person. He prided himself on his ability to keep calm under pressure. He was a mediator at heart. He avoided conflict and swiftly resolved any that came his way. A lot of times it seemed as if he was made of ice. He never budged in his beliefs and never let emotions get in the way. He was a peaceful person.  
  
Tanaka was anything but that.  
  
He was loud and brash. He made a fool of himself constantly. He was always looking for a fight. He was incredibly stupid when it came to schoolwork. He was a flame. He burned bright and passionately. He was an obnoxious person.  
  
Chikara hated obnoxious people.  
  
They made things so difficult. He couldn't focus when they were around. They constantly embarrased themselves. Chikara felt second-hand embarrassment stronger than he ever had when Tanaka was around.  
  
Regardless, they were friends.  
  
Or, well, as close to friends as you can get when you're on the same volleyball team. They were in the same year, so they spent quite a lot of time around each other. Not as much as they should, though.  
  
Anyone could tell that there was an immense difference in skill between the two. Tanaka had already been good, and he kept improving drastically. Chikara was okay at best. He wasn't noticeable in any way. He wasn't good, he wasn't bad, and he didn't seem to be improving anytime soon.  
  
His head had been filled with thoughts about why he even bothered. It wouldn't be a huge loss without him. A couple other first years had already quit. He figured one more gone wouldn't affect much.  
  
So he left.  
  
He stopped showing up for practice and focused more on academics. (Even though he didn't need to. He had straight A's, but no one needed to know that.) Everytime he passed a member of the volleyball club he lowered his head and tried to ignore their stares.  
  
Life went on as normal and Chikara realized how absolutely bored he was. He hadn't understood how important volleyball was to him. All he knew now was that he missed it. He missed his upperclassmen's encouragement. He missed Kinoshita and Narita joking around with him on their walk home. He missed how it felt to watch Nishinoya receive everyone's spikes, the look on his face.  
  
He missed Tanaka in general.  
  
Chikara was pretty confused for a while after he had that thought. He didn't really know him as well as he wished he did, but he missed him. He figured he had a crush. He wasn't going to try and convince himself that he was just over emotional or something. He took it with stride just like he did anything else.  
  
-  
  
He was honestly surprised when the first person to welcome him back was Tanaka.  
  
He'd gone into the gym after school and apologized. He bowed and begged to be let back on the team. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Tanaka grinning at him.  
  
It was that moment that made Chikara realize he was in too deep. His heart skipped a beat, and he felt warmth in his chest.  
  
Of course he had to fall for the token straight.  
  
If Chikara was good at anything, though, it was persevering. He fought through the feelings for the team's sake. He played along Tanaka as friend.  
  
-  
  
He thought by his second year he would have moved on.  
  
He didn't.  
  
He was still suffering.  
  
He endured it, though. He knew nothing good would come from acting on his feelings.  
  
Chikara watched as Tanaka flirted with every girl he saw and felt a pang in his chest each time. He simply turned his head and acted like it didn't happen.  
  
Chikara might have been made of ice, but Tanaka Ryunnosuke was an inferno.  
  
Nothing was cold enough to withstand that.  
  
_Not even me_ , Chikara thought as he melted.


End file.
